Informative Abilities
Informative abilities are abilities which can be used to gain or sense information. They include: *Advanced Clairsentience *Answer Production *Claircognizance *Clairsentience *Clairvoyance *Detection *Flashing *Information Production *Information Retrieval *Lie Detection *Postcognition *Reality Perception *Sensing *Tracking *Trailing *Truth Activation *Truth Manipulation Variations 'Advanced Clairsentience' Advanced clairsentience is the ability to see and absorb memories and histories upon touch. 'Answer Production' Answer production is the ability to sense the problems of others, and to produce solutions and answers to these which appear as symbolic visions. 'Claircognizance' Claircognizance is the ability to gain information with no background knowledge of the subject. 'Clairsentience' Clairsentience is the ability to sense the histories of objects upon touch. 'Clairvoyance' Clairvoyance is the ability to detect a person's location from their name and a photograph or memory. 'Detection' Detection is the ability to constantly detect various facts about one's surroundings and the people one meets. Most of the information learned with this would be useless, but it can also detect a person's abilities and anything significant about them, as well as answers to questions. 'Flashing' Flashing is the ability to gain information about people and things at sight, and to gain certain skills when needed. From a person, one might flash a name, an ability and possibly a location. From an object, one might flash its history and how to use it. 'Information Production' Information production is the ability to produce a correct answer whenever one asks a simple question. However, more complex or open-ended questions would recieve no solution. 'Information Retrieval' Information retrieval is the ability to gain access to any generally known information, like using a search engine in one's mind. 'Lie Detection' Lie detection is the ability to detect when someone lies, percieving some sort of sensory disruption when this occurs. One version of the ability also makes the user unable to lie themselves. 'Postcognition' Postcognition is the ability to sense significant events after they have happened. One with this ability can sense events up to after 24 hours, keeping them informed of recent events as well as sensing the past. One can sense world-altering events as well as monitoring the timelines of specific individuals. 'Reality Perception' Reality perception is the ability to percieve reality as it is. One with this ability would sense lies and detect the truth behind them, see through any illusions and see a shapeshifter's true form. 'Sensing' Sensing is the ability to sense information, such as what abilities others have, answers to questions and events which have occured elsewhere. 'Tracking' Tracking is the ability to locate another by producing a yellow beam, visible only to oneself, which will lead one to that individual. 'Trailing' Trailing is the ability to sense a person's previous locations, and use this to infer their current location. Similarly to clairvoyance, a name and a photograph or memory is needed. 'Truth Activation' Truth activation is the ability to force others to speak the truth. When this ability is used, others will find themselves unable to lie, and would be forced to admit the truth instead if they attempted. Some versions of the ability are automatic, while others can be activated and deactivated at will. 'Truth Manipulation' Truth manipulation is the ability to manipulate the truth in various ways. It can be used to sense lies and detect the truth behind them, as well as to alter the truth and therefore successfully decieve others, even people who have abilities which can sense deception. Category:Core Abilities